


moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s dark on the rooftop that day, with that night sky looming cautiously above both of you. Lit windows far from the school campus, and lonesome streetlights scatter your view. Like fireflies in May."</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonlight

It’s dark on the rooftop that day, with that night sky looming cautiously above both of you. Lit windows far from the school campus, and lonesome streetlights scatter your view. Like fireflies in May.

You should be cold– you would usually be shivering and already climbing down if she wasn’t by your side, with her arm touching your’s, and her head pressed against your shoulder. 

And maybe the empty bottle of wine beside you helps with the whole cold thing too.

Her hair looks silver in the moonlight, like it’s spun from iron and stardust, all captured within her plait.

She starts to draw mindless swirls across the back of your palm and your mind is pulling a blank. She’s so close to you– yes, she’s been close before, but now it’s different, like something new. You probably know her more than you know yourself because of all the time you’ve spent with her this school year. Every moment you spent with her you wouldn’t give up for anything in the world.

It takes you awhile to notice Hero looking over at you expectantly like she said something, her eyes glowing.

You do the tiniest of a head tilt.

“We’ve graduated,” she repeats. “We did it.” She looks over to you now, and there’s the slightest of satisfaction in her close lipped smile.

“We did it…” You echo, tasting the words on your mouth.

Messina High’s over– you guess that’s a bit satisfying. And the opinion of satisfying turns to amazing, and the opinion of amazing soon turns to mind-boggling.

“We did it..”

“We did it.”

“We did it.”

“We did it?”

“Hah,  _we did it_!”

“WE DID IT!”

You’re jumping up and down now, and you guess you’re feeling a bit reckless or a bit drunk because you’re shouting too, hands cupped around your mouth and Hero’s giggling right beside you.

A flutter is in your chest as you fumble for her hands and urge her to jump along too.

Her moonlight hair bounces as she hops along. You’re both repeating the words “we did it” to the point where it doesn’t sound like a word to both of you anymore.

No one’s sure how long you both did that– hours, years- the whole universe could’ve ended in the time Ursula, and Hero Duke were jumping on a rooftop, celebrating their survival of High School.

You swear, you could probably face the whole world at this point, hand in hand with Hero Duke.

You’re a bit giddy and ecstatic, and you don’t want it to end, and maybe you’re a bit drunk on happiness. Who knows? But it’s getting to the part where your eyes are both shining and maybe one of you is crying tears of joy or maybe a bit of laughter (you two were pretty heavy on both), and you don’t know why you’re still gripping her when you’ve stopped jumping but you are.

She’s so beautiful– you’ve always known that. But with her eyes shining with a world you want to be in, and her face being lit with the moonlight, she’s breathtaking.

Something seems right about the moment– maybe it’s the alcohol talking or maybe you’re tired of being lovesick.

Hero looks at you with bright, brilliantly blue eyes, and a rosy flush over her cheeks.

And you stare back, smiling the biggest you’ve ever have.

“I think I want to kiss you,” you shout. 

She doesn’t miss a beat. “Do it.”

And you do. You wrap your arms around her waist, and kiss her like the world is ending. Her fingers starts to end up entangled in your hair, and everything else becomes white noise as you pull her closer. She tastes like powdered sugar, and apples, and the world melts around you until you have to pull away for air.

You would hold her forever in your arms if you could, but you don’t worry about later, you only think about now. Only thinking about the two of you just standing on the rooftop of a Messina High building, swaying softly in the moonlight.


End file.
